


sailor

by mesoquatic



Series: original poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Siren, Siren song, Song - Freeform, Writing, idk - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic





	sailor

Stormy yet calm  
Like winds on the sea  
Lay your head young sailor  
Listen to the music  
On the wind

Welcome to the realm  
Under the sea  
Let me be your sculptor  
No need to panic  
For you’ll sleep grand

Goodbye old helm  
Say hello to the sea  
Let the surface be your mirror  
Let the music  
Never die


End file.
